This application relates to metal strips used to inhibit growths on roofs such as moss, algae, lichens, mold, mildew, etc. which have a tendency to occur on roofs. These growths are unsightly and also have a tendency to reduce the life of a roof.
This because water is retained by such growths delaying complete dry out of the roof after a rain, the resulting prolonged contact with moisture contributing to wear out of the roof covering.
It has long been known that strips of metals such as copper or zinc installed on the roof will deter such growths.
A metal strip (preferably of copper) shown and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,103,124 is designed primarily for use on asphalt shingled roofs.
The roof growth problems are also encountered to an extent on tile roofs but heretofore such metal strips have not been adapted for use on tile roofs, since not being able to be attached securely.
Another problem is encountered with asphalt shingles in which the heads of nails used to secure the strips on asphalt shingled roofs are sometimes exposed when predrilled holes are provided for such nails. This is because such predrilled holes will line up with slots occurring along said shingles.
That is, since the strips have predrilled holes for receiving nails, exposure of the nail heads sometimes will occur since the holes randomly align with one of those slots formed along the length of a shingle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a metal strip which is configured for universal use, i.e., for asphalt shingle roofs or with tile or slate roofs.
It is another object to provide such a metal strip with predrilled nails holes for installation on a shingled roof in which the possibility of an exposed nail head is avoided.